1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dog diaper system and more particularly pertains to precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of diaper systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, diaper systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of minimizing in-house damage caused by dog urination through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,386 to Eiriksson discloses a dog sanitary device of a type including a harness and a removable receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,152 to Berardo discloses a device for collection of animal wastes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,887 to Lincoln et al. discloses an animal fecal collection system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,591 to Wesseldine discloses an incontinence and protective device for animals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,525 to Stanton discloses an animal marking and urination control device. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,226 to Moore et al. discloses a bird diaper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dog diaper system that allows precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
In this respect, the dog diaper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved dog diaper system which can be used for precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of diaper systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved dog diaper system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved dog diaper system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a dog diaper system for precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog. First provided are pants adapted to be worn over the hindquarters of a dog. The pants have a lower panel with a front end of an enlarged size and a back end of a reduced size. The lower panel also has side edges between the front end and the back end. The pants also have an upper panel with a front end of an enlarged size and a back end of a reduced size. The upper panel also has side edges between the front end and the back end. Stitching couples the side edges of the upper panel and the lower panel. Enlarged leg holes located essentially equally between the upper panel and the lower panel adjacent to the rear end extend through the pants. A dog""s legs may pass through the leg holes. A small aperture is formed in the panels between the leg holes at the bottom end. A dog""s tail may pass through the small aperture. The small aperture is of sufficient size to allow the dog to have a bowel movement without soiling the pants. The front end of the upper and lower panels is formed with a hollow hem. An elastic waistband is positioned within the hollow hem. The waistband has free ends extending exterior of the hem adjacent the midpoint of the upper panel. Inelastic tie strings are provided at the ends of the elastic waistband to accommodate dogs of various midsection sizes. A generally rectangular bib has stitching coupling the front end of the lower panel with the bib and extending forwardly from the bib. The entire pants and bib are formed of a fabric, natural of synthetic, or blends thereof, as for example cotton or spandex or interlock knit or blends thereof. The entire pants and bib have an interior surface positionable adjacent to the dog wearing the pants. The entire pants and bib have an exterior surface exposed. The entire exterior surface of the pants is adapted to have decorative indicia thereon. An elastic first strap is provided. The elastic first strap has free ends stitched to the front end of the bib. An elastic second strap is also provided. A rigid attachment loop in proximity to, but spaced forwardly of, the front end of the bib couples the first and second straps. An adjustment buckle provided on the second strap allows for varying lengths for a proper fitting to the neck of dogs of varying sizes. A pad has an interior surface formed of an absorbent material interiorly in contact with the dog. The pad also has an exterior surface formed of a moisture impervious plastic material. The exterior surface is greater in size than the absorbent material and is positioned in contact with the pants. The exterior surface extends rearwardly from adjacent to the front end of the bib to a location adjacent to the small hole. The pad has arcuate cutouts generally concentric with and in the region adjacent to the large leg holes. Lastly, an adhesive strip is provided. The adhesive strip couples the exterior surface of the pad with the interior surface of the lower panel from adjacent to the forward edge of the pad to adjacent to the rearward edge of the pad.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog diaper system which has all of the advantages of the prior art diaper systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog diaper system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog diaper system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dog diaper system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dog diaper system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a dog diaper system for precluding in-house damage caused by dog urination while maximizing the comfort to the dog.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dog diaper system. In the system, pants are adapted to be worn over the hindquarters of a dog. The pants have a lower panel with a front end of an enlarged size, a back end of a reduced size and with side edges between the front end and back end. The pants also have an upper panel with a front end of an enlarged size and a back end of a reduced size with side edges between the front end and back end. Coupling components join the side edges of the upper panel and the side edges of the lower panel. Enlarged leg holes extend through the pants and are located essentially equally between the front panel and the rear panel adjacent to the rear end. A small aperture is formed in the panels at the bottom end for the passage of a dog""s tail. A strap couples the front end of the pants to the neck of the dog. A pad is coupled to the pants on the interior surface of the lower panel.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.